Large quantities of hydrogen gas are used in numerous industries. Wherever hydrogen gas is used, detection of leaks is important. Most hydrogen gas detectors are large, bulky electronic devices that are capable of triggering safety devices such as shutoff valves and alarms. However, the international patent application no. PCT/US01/47151 (International Publication No. WO 02/46740 A1), entitled “Hydrogen Gas Indicator System”, discloses a hydrogen gas indicator system that provides substrate materials that support hydrogen gas sensor materials with discrete indicia that provide information separate from any change in the physical properties of the hydrogen gas sensor itself. That hydrogen gas indicator system comprises a substrate material, a hydrogen gas sensor supported by the substrate material, a catalyst material that facilitates conversion of molecular hydrogen gas to atomic hydrogen, a molecular diffusion barrier which allows selectively permeable diffusion of the molecular hydrogen gas, and discrete indicia operably responsive to the hydrogen gas sensor. It also discloses a hydrogen gas indicator comprising a friable substrate material, a hydrogen gas sensor supported by the friable substrate material, a catalyst material that facilitates conversion of molecular hydrogen gas to the hydrogen gas, and a molecular diffusion barrier that allows selectively permeable diffusion of the molecular hydrogen gas.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.